The Hard Troubles
by officiallyflowzee
Summary: SnakeClan, RainClan, SunClan, FlintClan and StormClan are going through the lately troubles of clan life as RainClan makes the most of the trouble capturing clans to be the one and strongest. Find out what The rest of the clans are going to do about their forest life in the paws of danger
1. Author's Note

Welcome to the world of **my** warriors stories...My name is Flowzee the current writer for this...I've been working on this story lately...But I could never finish it because of how I had terrible network connection to my sister's computer, I was really trying to write it ON Fanfiction but I will soon...I am a young person so please don't yell or Correct my actions..I have only been typing for like 3 years. The Hard Troubles is a story that me and my brother made up! We usually roleplay with some toys we have and this was created, I didn't want the story to be some kind of prophecy about one cat in one clan or just clans versing each other and stuff like that. I wanted it to go on from clan to clan telling the readers about the hard troubles they are having with the forest life and their enemies. So Yup! Thanks for taking your time reading this(If you Even Did) Bye!

Your Author, Flowzee

(P.S. I have a fanfiction called "officiallyflowzee" its not spelled on this on here because it was misspelled so I couldn't really change that! Also have an instagram account too! There you can request art AND stories for me to write if you can't reach here!)

 **(P.P.S! If you would like to join my Clan "FlintClan" You are welcome to message me and I'll make sure we get things straight!)**


	2. Introduction to the Clans

There were 5 great clans...SnakeClan, a clan of rogues and loners that decided to form a clan so everycat can live together, SunClan a rude clan full of royal clan-blooded cats who don't allow anyone that isn't a clan cat, StormClan a clan full of fair cats who makes things fair among the clans, RainClan, a clan of skinny cat-killing murderers whom have to be very loyal to their leader as they make their own rules and ranks, Then last is FlintClan, a clan of cats being lead by a cowardly leader who won't dare start any trouble any clan, his cats always go behind his back and think they should bring him down, but what they simply don't know is the prophecy he was sent by StarClan. Now onto the Clan Cats...

 **SnakeClan**

Leader- Snakestar: a dark brown, ginger, and tan tortoise-shelled tom with broad strong arms, a white muzzle and tail tip, and fierce amber snake-like eyes

Deputy- Breezefang: a big broad fluffy sandy ginger tom with a brown tail tip, a white muzzle and amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Applepaw: a light sandy colored she-cat trained by her mother with ice blue eyes

Warriors-  
Beachheart: Sandy colored she-cat with darker colored back and tail tip with blue eyes

Darkfang: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Raccoonfang: Grey tom with thick black tabby rings on his tail, black ears, and a black mask around his eyes "resembles a raccoon" with green eyes

Sandpelt: light ginger tom with light amber eyes

Blueeyes: A siamese looking she-cat with thick short fur and big round blue eyes

Herringheart: a light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes and bad attitude

Swiftfang: a black tuxedo tom with green eyes and strong stance

Apprentices-  
Amberpaw: a ginger tom with a brown tail tip and green eyes with big strong paws

Queens-  
Otterstripe: a sandy colored tabby she-cat with blue eyes(Expecting Raccoonfang's kits)

 **SunClan**

Leader- Icestar: a white she-cat with ice cold blue eyes and brown tail tip and ears

Deputy- Dappleclaw: Brown spotted she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Lilysong: beautiful lily colored tortoise-shelled she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Warriors-  
Grayspots: buff long furred grey tom with darker grey flecks and green eyes

Leopardheart: fierce ginger spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Creamheart: beautiful light cream she-cat with green eyes

Eaglefang: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Leafwind: swift light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Applestrike: amber colored she-cat with reddish ginger back and tail tip

Sharkfang: dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

Oaklight: reddish ginger tom with light amber eyes

Timberface: dark brown tom with green eyes and darker face

Brindlesky: sandy colored tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices-  
Hornetpaw: sandy color tabby tom with amber eyes

Lightpaw: light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Tigerpaw: dark brown strong tabby tom with green eyes

Barkpaw: tiny brown tom with blue eyes

Elders-  
Grassheart: grey spotted she-cat with green eyes

Flinteye: dark grey tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Brownfang: dark tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white underbelly and muzzle;used to be strongest tom in SunClan

Whitesky: white she-cat with blue eyes and ragged dull fur

Amberheart: orange she-cat with amber eyes

 **StormClan**

Leader- Bristlestar: light brown tom with white under belly and paws with darker spiky tail and yellow eyes

Deputy- Leafdapple: grey she-cat with darker spots and green eyes

Medicine Cat- Amberwing: reddish ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and long fluffy fur

Warriors-  
Fishclaw: skinny grey tom with amber eyes

Skyheart: white she-cat with light grey spots and icy blue eyes

Vinetail: brown tabby tom with green eyes and long skinny tail

Nettlepatch: brown tortoise-shelled she-cat with light green eyes

Fernlight: white she-cat with grey tail tip and green eyes

Brightstripe: Ginger tabby tom with darker ginger stripes and amber eyes

Troutclaw: dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Crabfoot: Light brown tom with reddish ginger paws and tail tip

Apprentices-  
Tinypaw: small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens-  
Emberheart: light ginger she-cat with green(expecting Crabfoot's kits)

Elders-  
Red-eye: very old albino tom

 **FlintClan**

Leader- Crowstar: small black tom with long thick fur and big rounded blue eyes

Deputy- Owlfang: big brown mottled tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Pebblefall: dark grey tabby she-cat with blue pearly eyes

Warriors-  
Breezetuft: brown tom with spiky fur and tufted ears

Nightbreeze: black she-cat with amber eyes

Furyheart: fierce reddish ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Feathersong: light silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Stonefang: grey tom with blue eyes

Greenpelt: dark grey tom with big green eyes

Applesplash: tortoise-shelled she-cat with light amber eyes

Apprentices-  
Littlepaw: tiny light brown she-cat with white paws

Queens-  
Eelfur: slick black she-cat with yellow eyes(expecting Breezetuft's kits)

Elders-  
Cliffeye: Black she-cat with blue eyes;oldest she-cat in the clan, fell off a cliff losing her eye and lived 

**RainClan**

Leader- Russerstar: dark ginger tom with blazing amber eyes and a ragged scarred body

Deputy- Lionfang: light ginger tom with calm amber eyes and a strong muscled body

Medicine Cat- Sunheart: a bright yellow coated she-cat with shining kind blue eyes

Warriors-

Splitface: a dark ginger tom with amber eyes and half of his body and face black furred

Burngaze: a heavy-footed she-cat with light ginger fur and a darker tail tip

Fangbranch: black muscled tom with nicked ears and brown lifeless eyes

Scarclaw: brown skinny tom with scars all over his body and green eyes

Fuzzyleaf: short-furred tiny black tom with blue eyes and long sharp claws

Skyfall: white she-cat with blind blue eyes who fights as if she could see

Nettlepelt: tall and big tom with brown spiky fur and long claws

Apprentices:  
Jasminepaw: cream colored she-cat with green eyes and tiny sharp claws

Bigpaw: ginger tom with big paws and sharp claws

Firepaw: light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Tigerpaw: dark brown spiky furred tom with strong body and long sharp claws 

**INTRODUCTION END**


End file.
